Spotkanie po latach
by AceRobin
Summary: Sharpay i Chad spotykają się po latach na imprezie.


„Sharpay Evans w roli Janett!" – głosiły ogromne postery i bilbordy w całym Nowym Jorku i Brooklynie. Każdy, kto choć się trochę znał na sztuce i bywał w Broadway'u wiedział, że ta panna, to wielkie odkrycie. Najwięksi znawcy nie mogli się doczekać, aby ją zobaczyć. Wydawali pieniądze, aby znaleźć się na balkonie w sali, bo stamtąd najlepiej było widać aktorkę, piosenkarkę i tancerkę w jednym. Młoda, zdolna, piękna i inteligentna. Podbiła serca Nowojorczyków i reżyserów. Chcieli ją mieć w swoich przedstawieniach. A ona się cieszyła, bo o to jej chodziło.

Również rozchwytywany był jej brat, Ryan Evans, który zrobił karierę jako zawodowy choreograf. Często pracuje z siostrą i pomaga jej, aby wszystko poszło perfekcyjnie.

Rodzeństwo jest zapraszane na różnie gale i przyjęcia. Każdy chce ich autograf, zdjęcie, przyjaźń. Oczywiście nie udaje im się to. Paparazzi chcą przyłapać Sharpay na czymkolwiek, aby móc o czymś pisać. Na przykład o niej i jej narzeczonym, Adamie Greenie, który również jest aktorem na Broadway'u. Sharpay nie jest pewna swoich uczuć do niego, ale o tym wie tylko jej brat. Z drugiej strony Adam jest dla niej dobry, zaskakuje ją. Ale ona czasami ma wrażenie, że jest z nim, bo publika tego oczekuje. Ryan poradził, aby przedłużała okres narzeczeństwa. Może coś się zmieni, a może nie. Może go pokocha albo znajdzie kogoś innego. Ryan nie miał nic do tego Adama, ale nie był pewny, czy on jest właściwym wyborem.

- Sharpay, tutaj! – przekrzykiwali się nawzajem dziennikarze z aparatami. Chcieli mieć jak najlepsze ujęcia pary.

Sharpay i Adam trzymali się za ręce, obejmowali jedną ręką w pasie i pozowali. Za nimi szedł Ryan, uśmiechając się do kamer. On nadal był do wzięcia, choć myślał o Kelsi, dziewczynie z liceum i studiów. Czuł, że ona gdzieś tu jest. I za każdym razem miał wrażenie, że ją spotka na jednym z takich przyjęć. Niestety, jak dotąd nie spotkał.

„Sharpay Evans w roli Janett!" – głosiły ogromne postery i bilbordy w całym Nowym Jorku. Chad Danforth to wiedział, ponieważ wyszedł na spacer po mieście. Chciał troszkę pozwiedzać przed meczem.

Dziś Chad Danforth, najbardziej zapalony fanatyk koszykówki, jeden z najlepszych graczy Wildcats, był zawodnikiem Los Angeles Clippers, w NBA. Zawsze tego chciał i to osiągnął. Grał i zarabiał. Czyli żyć, nie umierać. Nadal miał kontakt z przyjacielem, Troy'em. Spotykali się i wychodzili na piwo (a mówią, że sportowcy nie piją) lub grali mecze jeden na jeden.

Pamiętał tę Evans. Księżniczka szkoły. Artystka. Królowa lodu. Widać, dopięła swego. Wielka gwiazda, narzeczony u boku, sława. Tego chciała. Ciekawe, czy ona pamięta jego. Przecież nazwisko Danford jest sławne. Ale tylko w świecie sportu. A może i do niej też coś doszło? Może coś słyszała? Chciał, żeby go pamiętała. Żeby zobaczyła, że i on do czegoś doszedł. Z drugiej jednak strony co go to obchodziło? Miał swoje życie, swoją karierę i ważny mecz za dwa tygodnie na stadionie w NY. Musiał skupić się na grze. Ale dzisiaj jego drużyna idzie na przyjęcie. Dostali zaproszenie, zostali miło przyjęci przez NY. Mogą sobie być, ale i tak Chad zamierza skopać im tyłek za dwa tygodnie w sobotę, a co!

Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, wyszedł z limuzyny w czarnym smokingu i krawacie. Jego koszula była śnieżnobiała. Tak, on też się dziwił, że to ubrał. Ale zaczął się przyzwyczajać, od kiedy zaczął chodzić na takie przyjątka. Musiał dobrze wyglądać. Uśmiechał się do paparazzi, idąc w stronę wejścia. Bez problemu go wpuścili.

Sharpay miała na sobie długą, czerwoną suknię bez ramiączek, która odsłaniała jej ramiona. Włosy miała upięte ku górze, a pojedyncze cienkie pasma spływały na jej twarz. Odsłoniła szyję i dekolt, aby pokazać wisiorek od Adama. Dostała go na swoje dwudzieste piąte urodziny od niego.

- Idę się przewietrzyć – powiedziała mu na ucho, po czym udała się w stronę drzwi balkonowych.

Sława ją zmieniła. Ale na lepsze. Nie była już taką egoistą i zimną suką jak w szkole. No, może czasami do swoich rywalek, które były od niej jeszcze gorsze.

Na balkonie ktoś już był i wdychał powietrze, które swoją drogą… nie było takie czyste jak w _ich_ rodzinnym mieście. Chad Danforth wpatrywał się przed siebie.

Sharpay stanęła obok i wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

- O, Evans – zaczął Chad, odwracając ku niej głowę.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Oczywiście, każdy ją znał. Ale żeby po _samym_ nazwisku?!

- A ty to kto? – zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się mu. Oczywiście znała skądś znała tę szopę na głowie.

- Nie poznajesz dawnych „_przyjaciół_"? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Danforth! – no tak, tej czupryny nie sposób zapomnieć. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Zostałem zaproszony.

Chyba jednak wiadomość o jego sławie do niej nie dotarła. Szkoda.

- Jestem zawodnikiem NBA. Za dwa tygodnie w Nowym Jorku mam ważny mecz – pochwalił się, wypinając dumnie pierś.

- Och, to świetnie. Cieszę się – powiedziała bez entuzjazmu. A co ją obchodzi jakiś głupi mecz koszykówki?

- Urządziłaś się – powiedział nagle, zmieniając temat.

- Dzięki – Sharpay uznała to za komplement. – Skoro tu jesteś, to też musiałeś się dobrze urządzić – stwierdziła i znowu na niego spojrzała.

No, nawet wyprzystojniał.

- Nadal z tą kujonką? Tyler?

- Taylor – poprawił ją, troszkę markotnie. – Nie, nie jesteśmy razem. Za bardzo się wymądrzała. No i nie spodobało jej się to, że często wyjeżdżam grać.

- Smutne.

- A ty i Zeke?

- Kto? A ten – zaśmiała się. – Nie, on jest w Waszyngtonie, gotuje w jakiejś restauracji. Nie byliśmy sobie pisani.

- Ale ty i ten Adam czy jak mu tam… to chyba to, co?

- Chad, jesteś jakimś dziennikarzem, czy coś? – spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

A on był bardzo zdziwiony, bo blondynka wypowiedziała jego imię. Chyba nawet w szkole tego nie zrobiła. To było lekko przerażające. Ale ładnie w sumie brzmiało jego imię w jej ustach.

- Nie jestem. Tylko pytam – wzruszył ramionami. – Życzę szczęśliwego życia.

- No, takie będzie – uśmiechnęła się, po czym odwróciła do drzwi. – I tobie, Chad – dodała jeszcze, spoglądając na niego, a potem go opuściła.

Obserwował ją jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy nie zniknęła za drzwiami. Matko kochana, była tak strasznie pociągająca w tej sukience.

Chad postanowił zdobyć Sharpay. Chciał całować każdy skrawek jej ciała, doprowadzić ją do rozkoszy, żeby krzyczała jego _imię_. Żeby drapała jego plecy, żeby błagała o niego, żeby po wszystkim przytuliła się do niego i żeby on mógł ją objąć, przytulić i _mieć._

I nie obchodził go fakt, że ona ma narzeczonego.

Sharpay wróciła do sali i podeszła do stołu z przekąskami. Wzięła czystą szklankę i nalała sobie soku z dzbanka. Zawsze starała się robić wszystko powoli z ogromnym skupieniem. Nie chciała się zbłaźnić. Nie przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Dopiero u siebie w apartamencie, na górze, miała to gdzieś. Chodziła w dresie, a w szafie czekał nowy strój (w razie, gdyby ktoś chciał wpaść do niej, stojąc pod drzwiami).

- Zatańczymy, panno Evans? – obok niej stanął Adam, z wyciągniętą ku niej dłonią. Nawet lekko pochylił się do przodu, kłaniając się.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Oczywiście – napiła się szybko i odstawiła szklankę. Ujęła jego dłoń, a on zaprowadził ich na parkiet.

Muzyka była wolna i spokojna. Sharpay przytuliła się do niego, a potem położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, a drugą Adam trzymał w swojej dłoni.

Nie znali daty ślubu. Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiali. Ale ona chciałaby latem, w kościele, wesele gdzieś przy jeziorze…

Adam okręcił ją dookoła własnej osi, a potem odepchnął, cały czas ją trzymając, aby potem znów przyciągnąć do siebie. Nie przewidział, że ona wpadnie komuś prosto w ramiona i go puści. Sharpay szybko zorientowała się, że teraz dłoń na jej tali, to dłoń Danfrotha, a nie Greena. Nie powiedziała nic, nie chciała wywoływać sensacji, choć miała ochotę mu powiedzieć parę niemiłych słów. Jak mógł przerwać im taniec? Wpuścić chamstwo na salony...

Chad posłał jej tylko uśmiech i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej. Ich ciała się stykały, co jemu odpowiadało.

- Danforth, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby, uśmiechając się.

- Tańczę z koleżanką ze szkoły – odpowiedział również z uśmiechem.

Dziennikarze i paparazzi robili im zdjęcia. Sharpay już widziała te jutrzejsze nagłówki „Gwiazda Broadway'u tak blisko z gwiazdą NBA!", czy kimkolwiek on tam sobie był.  
- Dużo o mnie wiesz. Nie wiedziałam, że cię interesuje życie gwiazd Nowego Jorku.

- Szedłem ulicami. Nie dało się nie zauważyć bilbordów, czy też gazet w kiosku – zakręcił ją wokół jej własnej osi, a potem znów przylgnął do jej ciała.

Chyba za bardzo się na nią napalił. Cóż, zawsze chciał sprawdzić, jak to jest w łóżku z panną Evans. Niestety, nie wyszło. Teraz pewnie też nie wyjdzie, bo ona właśnie odchodziła do swojego przyszłego męża.

Następnego dnia Sharpay wybrała się do centrum handlowego wraz z bratem. Tylko z nim tam chodziła. Nie miała przyjaciółek, ale nie zależało jej. Jasne, że lepiej byłoby porozmawiać z kobietą o pewnych sprawach, o których Ryan nie wiedział. I tak miało pozostać. Ale w kwestii mody był niezastąpiony.

- Za dwa tygodnie premiera. Denerwujesz się? – zapytał Ryan, przeglądając koszule na wieszakach. Wybrał jedną z nich i przyłożył do siebie.

Sharpay pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Dam sobie radę, jak zawsze – uśmiechnęła się i wręczyła mu czerwoną.

Czerwony, czarny, biały – takie kolory nosiła ich szkoła. I nagle w wyobraźni zobaczyła Chada Danfortha w szkolnym stroju do koszykówki. Zaskoczona swoimi myślami, nie słuchała, co mówi do niej brat. Gorzej – pogrążała się dalej w myślach o tym błaźnie. W liceum tylko koszykówka była dla niego ważna. No i ta Taylor. Troy. Gabriella. Kelsi. I cała masa innych ludzi, którzy go lubili. Ją też lubili. Chyba. Podziwiali jej talent. No i się trochę bali. No cóż…

- Siostra, obudź się – Ryan machnął jej ręką przed oczami.

- No, już, zamyśliłam się – wręczyła mu spodnie, pasujące do koszuli.

- O czym myślałaś? – zainteresował się. On wcisnął jej do rąk ciemnozieloną sukienkę. Idealną na lato, które się zbliżało do Nowego Jorku.

- O tym, ile róż się posypie na scenę za dwa tygodnie – uśmiechnęła się i poszła do przymierzali. Pan Evans wszedł do tej obok.

- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Chadem. Wspominaliśmy wakacje przed klasą maturalną.

Nigdy nie zapomni tego meczu, tego wspólnego występu i nagrody, którą wręczyła mu jego siostra.

- Ja też z nim rozmawiałam.

- I tańczyłaś. Lepiej mu idzie, co? – zaśmiał się, po czym wyszedł z przebieralni. Sharpay zaraz za nim. Zaprezentowali się sobie.

- No, lepiej, lepiej. Ciekawe, gdzie się tego nauczył.

Rodzeństwo zmierzyło się wzrokiem. Potem okręcili dookoła własnej osi (najpierw ona, a potem on). Okej, wszystko grało, więc weszli z powrotem.

- Nie ode mnie. Swoją drogą, ma mecz z drużyną Nowego Jorku w ten sam dzień, w który mamy występ.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz zrezygnować, żeby iść na jakiś głupi mecz? – prychnęła. Nie śmiałby spróbować.

- Jasne, że nie. Tylko ci mówię.

Po chwili oboje wyszli i skierowali się do kas. Użyli swoich kart kredytowych. A idąc potem obok sklepów, zauważyli Chada Danfortha, który również rozglądał się do sklepach.

- No pięknie. Jeszcze twojego nowego przyjaciela nam brakowało – zironizowała Sharpay.

- Oj tam, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Cześć, Chad.

- No cześć wam – odpowiedział młody mężczyzna. – Nie wiecie, gdzie można znaleźć dobre pamiątki?

Nagle telefon Ryana się odezwał. Odebrał i po kilku wymianach zdań, schował telefon do kieszeni spodni.

- Musze lecieć. Tancerka złamała nogę. Mamy casting na jej zastępczynię.

- CO ZROBIŁA?! – krzyknęła Sharpay na całe centrum.

- Złamała nogę.

- CHYBA ZWARIOWAŁA! DWA TYGODNIE PRZED PREMIERĄ?!

- Siostra, spokojnie. Znajdę ci nową, lepszą. Nie martw się, opanuje wszystko. Już ja tego dopilnuję – uśmiechnął się uspokajająca, po czym pocałował siostrę w policzek. – Muszę lecieć. Trzymaj się. Do zobaczenia, Chad – dodał, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

- No więc, Evans, pokażesz mi, gdzie mogę szukać porządnych pamiątek?

- OSZALAŁEŚ?! Ja tutaj przechodzę kryzys, a ty mi o jakiś pamiątkach?! – warknęła, po czym wyminęła go. Po co ona w ogóle z nim rozmawia? Szkoda strzępić języka na hołotę.

- No okej, okej – zawodnik NBA z łatwością ją dogonił. – To chociaż daj się zaprosić na kawę. Żeby nie myśleć o tej sierocie, która złamała nogę w tak ważnym momencie.

Zagra w jej grę. Może tak da się namówić…

- Nie kpij, Danforth – syknęła.

- Ale ja mówię serio. Chodźmy na kawę, na jakieś dobre ciacho…

_Ciacho to ja mam przed sobą_ – przyznała w końcu w myślach.

- …i pogadamy.

- Niech ci będzie – machnęła ręką. – Ty stawiasz.

- Naturalnie, Evans.

Zawitali do eleganckiej kawiarni, gdzie panował istny przepych, jeśli chodzi o dodatki. Ale to wcale nie odrzucało, tylko przyciągało. Chad osunął krzesło dla Sharpay przy stoliku gdzieś w kącie. Usiała, a potem wzięła do rąk menu, które podała im kelnerka.

Pomieszczenie było przytulne. Panował lekki półmrok, a ściany były zrobione z cegły. Obok nich znajdował się kominek, sztuczny oczywiście, w którym „żarzył" się ogień. W karcie dań ceny były równie wysokie, co obcasy panny Evans. Ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Oboje mieli sporo kasy na koncie.

- Dla mnie latte macchiato z kapką mleka sojowego i ciasto czekoladowe – powiedziała blondynka i odłożyła menu na bok. Założyła nogę na nogę, przypadkowo ocierając się o łydkę Chada.

- Hm… okej… Dla mnie zwykła kawa i również ciasto czekoladowe – dodał do kelnerki, która pojawiła się obok nich dość szybko. A potem odeszła po zamówienie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której Sharpay wymachiwała stopą i przeglądała z zainteresowaniem swoje paznokcie.

- No to mów, co tam u ciebie się dzieje – odezwała się nagle i podniosła na niego swoje ciemnobrązowe oczy.

Chad oparł się łokciami o stół i pochylił się nad stołem, jednocześnie przybliżając się do niej. Spojrzała na niego krzywo, lekko komicznie, jak miała w zwyczaju. Oj tak, pamiętał to z liceum. Zwłaszcza z ostatniej klasy, jak się dowiedziała, że musical ma być o nim, a nie o niej. Ale potem szczęśliwie okazało się, że o niej też ma być.

- Gram w Los Angeles Clippers, gram na ataku, rzucam kosze. Nie mam dziewczyny, ani narzeczonej, ani żony. Ani innej takiej – zaznaczył na wstępie. No, niech wie, że jest do wzięcia! – Mieszkanie na stałe mam w Los Angeles, blisko Troy'a. Spotykamy się i gadamy jak za dawnych czasów. Podróżuję po Stanach i grywam mecze. Zarabiam – dodał z dumą.

- Rodzice muszą być dumni – powiedziała jakby automatycznie.

Rozmowa w ogóle się nie kleiła, co demotywowało tylko Chada. Ale on nie zamierzał się poddawać. Był, jest i zawsze będzie Dzikim Kotem, tak? No.

Kiedy byli w połowie jedzenia ciastka, jakoś zaczęło im się lepiej rozmawiać. Trochę o niej (oczywiście), o jej karierze, o tym, że on trochę (!) tęskni za śpiewaniem. Uważa, że to było naprawdę świetna sprawa z tym musicalem. Przyznał się nawet, że od tamtego czasu lubi sobie pośpiewać w domu przed lustrem. Sharpay odwdzięczyła się i porozmawiali trochę o sporcie. Wyjaśnił jej kilka zasad dotyczących gry w koszykówkę. I choć z początku próbowała, naprawdę próbowała, udawać, że ją to interesuje, to pod koniec naprawdę ją to zaintrygowało. Nawet kazała Chadowi zaprowadzić ją na boisko i nauczyć kilku rzutów. Chciała mu pokazać, że nie jest nuda. Oczywiście zdaniem Danfortha i tak nie była, ale ona o tym nie wiedziała.

Wieczorem Chad odwiózł Sharpay do domu. Do wielkiego wieżowca, w którym wynajmowała apartament. Z Adamem. Co mu (Chadowi) się nie spodobało.

- To tutaj mieszkasz, tak?

- Tak. Pełna ochrona, ciekawi sąsiedzi, widok na miasto – uśmiechnęła się.

A on polubił jej uśmiech. W tej kawiarni, gdzie przesiedzieli kilka godzin (i kilka herbat, żeby nie przesadzać z kawą) rozmawiali jak normalni ludzi, jak starzy znajomi. Chad doszedł do wniosku, że panna Evans nie jest taka zła jaką ją zapamiętał.

- No to dobrze, tak? No. Ja mam ładny domek przy plaży – pochwalił się przy okazji.

- Też mam, Danforth – odparła zgryźliwie, a potem zaśmiała się. – Będę lecieć, Adam pewnie na mnie czeka – dodała po chwili.

No tak, Adam. Miał się nim nie przejmować, ale krew go zalewała, jak o nim słyszał.

- No to leć. Zobaczymy się potem – powiedział takim tonem, który nie znosi sprzeciwu. – Pokażę ci, jak się rzuca do kosza.

- No pewnie – uśmiechnęła się, a potem otwarła drzwi, aby wysiąść z jego sportowego auta.

- Te, Evans – zatrzymał ją jeszcze na chwilę. – Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?

Sharpay rozejrzała się po samochodzie. Torebkę miała, a w niej wszystko, czego potrzebowała, czyli telefon, klucze, dokumenty. Potem spojrzała na Chada. A on nadstawił prawy policzek.

- Mam ci strzelić z liścia, Danforth? – uniosła brwi.

- Nie, Evans, pocałować na pożegnanie.

Zaśmiała się krótko, z lekką kpiną.

- Śnij dalej, słonko – powiedziała, po czym wysiadła z samochodu, zamknęła drzwi i skierowała się do budynku.

Chad zaśmiał się sam do siebie. No, łatwo nie będzie. Ale warto.

- „Spectacor" jest szybki – usłyszała głos Adama, kiedy weszła do domu. Zdjęła buty i podreptała do salonu. Spojrzała na mężczyznę z tabletem w ręku. – Nie wiedziałem, że znasz Danfortha.

- To kolega z liceum. Mieliśmy razem kilka zajęć. Przez cztery lata sztukę. A w ostatniej klasie graliśmy w musicalu. Razem z innymi maturzystami – wzruszyła ramionami. – Pokaż lepiej, co piszą.

Cóż, plotkarska strona pisała o ich niby romansie. Było zdjęcie z wczorajszego przyjęcia, kiedy to Chad był tak bardzo blisko niej i kilka zdjęć z dzisiaj, z kawiarenki, kiedy się do siebie śmiali. I patrzyli w oczy, jak to pisali. No ale podczas rozmowy to raczej patrzy się ludziom w oczy, tak? O co ta cała afera?

- Daj spokój, kochanie, nic między nami nie było. On wolał koszykówkę i taką jedną laskę, która chce zostać prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych – prychnęła.

- No wiem, przecież ty nie interesujesz się koszykówką – uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją lekko.

- No właśnie. A teraz wybacz, ale idę pod prysznic. Jutro wolne dla mnie, a reszta obsady musi ciężko harować na próbach… - westchnęła teatralnie, po czym zniknęła w łazience.

Kiedy Sharpay obudziła się rano, Adama już nie było. Zdziwiło ją to. Może pojechał do Broadway'u sprawdzić, jak tam sobie radzą. Jest taki kochany!

Jej telefon zadzwonił. Nie był to jednak Adam, tylko Chad Danforth. Ale skąd on miał jej numer, do cholery? Poczuła się osaczona przez niego. Trzy dni z rzędu widzieć/słyszeć/myśleć o nim?

- Skąd masz mój numer? – zapytała, kiedy się przedstawił.

- Ma się wtyki, ma się prąd. Dzwonię w związku z tym naszym spotkaniem na boisku – poinformował ją. – Może dzisiaj po lunchu?

- Ryan ci pewnie podał – zrobiła facepalm. Cudowny braciszek. – Hm… W sumie dlaczego nie.

Adama i tak nie było. Poza tym nie zamierzała długo siedzieć na BOISKU z Danforthem.

Rozłączyła się i spojrzała w lustro. Okej. Boisko. Do koszykówki. W co powinna się ubrać?

Otworzyła garderobę i weszła do środka. Jakiś dres? Nie miała żadnego. A swoich domowych koszulek i spodni nie ubierze. W sumie na dworze jest już ciepło. No to wyciągnęła z szafy krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki i koszulkę na ramiączkach. Do tego ubierze trampki (stare, bo stare, ale przecież nie chodziła w takich butach na co dzień). Po wyborze stroju, pognała do łazienki.

Dopiero po kilku minutach zdała sobie sprawę, że szykuje się, aby wyglądać po porostu zniewalająco do Danfortha.

Po lunchu, który Sharpay i Chad zjedli razem, on zawiózł ich na boisko do kosza na jakimś osiedlu, gdzie zazwyczaj bywały dzieciaki. Aktualnie jeszcze nikogo nie było.

- Nie wierzę, że zmusiłeś mnie do jedzenia w restauracji, kiedy byłam tak ubrana – Sharpay wysiadła z samochodu i stanęła przodem do boiska.

- Oj tam, oj tam. Nie zgnębią cię. Prędzej napiszą, że masz nowy styl – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, po czym wyjął z bagażnika piłkę do koszykówki. – Chodź, Evans.

Dziewczyna poszła za nim, obserwując go od tyłu. On naprawdę jest seksowny. W szkole już był, jasne, ale wtedy by się do tego nie przyznała przy torturach.

- Na początek stań sobie tak – Chad zaczął się produkować na temat odpowiedniej pozycji do rzutu i tak dalej i tak dalej, na co Sharpay przewracała oczami. – No dobra, chodź tu – ruchem głowy kazał jej do siebie podejść. To zrobiła. Stanęła naprzeciwko kosza.

A potem poczuła jego ciało przy swoim, jak znów do niej przylega. Stłumiła w sobie cichy jęk, kiedy wsunął nogę między jej nogi. Wręczył jej piłkę, a potem ustawił jej dłonie na niej. Sharpay poczuła jego perfumy. Były kuszące. Hm, to chyba nie były perfumy. Znaczy były, ale przez nie przebijał się _jego_ zapach. I jak tu miała się skupić, kiedy jedną dłoń trzymał na jej dłoni, a drugą ustawiał jej łokcie i ramiona, i całą resztę.

- Teraz uginasz lekko kolana – zamruczał cicho jej na ucho.

No i kolana pod nią się ugięły pod wpływem jego głosu. Nie rozumiała, jak ten kretyn mógł doprowadzać ją do takiego stanu.

- Teraz się skup.

_Łatwo powiedzieć_ – prychnęła w myślach.

- Skaczesz i rzucasz do kosza.

I tak razem skoczyli i razem rzucili. I trafili.

- Udało się! – zachwyciła się i zaklaskała w dłonie.

- Tak, tak, z moją pomocą – dodał i poszedł po piłkę. – Teraz spróbuj sama.

- Ale ja wolę z tobą – wyrwało jej się.

- Och, serio? – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Czyżby udało mu się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę?

- Nieważne już – wyrwała mu piłkę, a potem zaczęła kozłować. No, nie była taka słaba w tym. Stanęła znowu naprzeciwko kosza, ustawiła się jak jej wcześniej pokazał Chad, a potem rzuciła. No, nie trafiła. Nie żeby to było specjalnie, oczywiście.

- Oj, Evans. Dobrze, że na scenie ci jakoś idzie – zaśmiał się Chad. Wziął piłkę i znowu stanął za nią.

Powtórzył wcześniejsze czynności, znowu dotykając jej ciała. Szkoda, że dzieliły ich ubrania…

Sharpay miała nadzieję, że Danforth nie wyczuje, jak wali jej serce. Popełniła w myślach samobójstwo, kiedy wyobraziła sobie, jak Chad ją przytula, całuje i powoli rozbiera…

_STOP! Ty masz narzeczonego!_ – zganiła się w myślach.

Mimo to rzuciła z nim jeszcze kilka koszy, próbując nie myśleć o jego rozpalonej skórze, o jego bliskości i całej reszcie pierdol, które charakteryzowały tylko _jego_.

Po kilkunastu minutach na boisko przyszły dzieciaki, które mieszkamy w okolicy. Natychmiast znalazły się wokół nich, prosząc o autograf i wspólną grę.

- A Sharpay umie grać? – zapytał jakiś dziesięciolatek.

- Jasne, że umie – powiedziała twardo jakaś dziewczynka, chyba w tym samym wieku. – I ja chcę być z nią w drużynie. Chcesz być ze mną w drużynie, Sharpay? – spojrzała na nią oczami szczeniaczka.

- Oczywiście. A jak masz na imię?

- Jestem Ally, to mój brat, Luke – dziewczynka przedstawiła im swoich kolegów i koleżanki. A kiedy już ustalili składy, Chad podszedł do Sharpay.

- Damy wam fory – uśmiechnął się cwano, a blondynka odepchnęła go od siebie, bo znów znalazł się zbyt blisko.

- Nie musicie, bo nasza drużyna rozwali twoją.

Sharpay uśmiechnęła się słodko, a potem odeszła kilka kroków.

- Musisz dać mu wygrać – szepnęła Ally, gdy panna Evans się nad nią pochyliła.

- A to dlaczego?

- Bo faceci nie lubią przegrywać. No i kiedy ty przegrasz, to on zaprosi cię na przeprosinową kolację.

- Ale on nie… Ally, wiesz, kim jestem, więc musisz wiedzieć, że mam narzeczonego.

- Który jest idiotą – stwierdziła szczerze. – Sharpay, ten cały Adam jest dziwny – dodała jeszcze ciszej. – Wydaje się być sztuczny.

- Ej, dziewczyny, gramy czy gadamy? – zapytał Chad.

- Oczywiście, że gramy. Ally, wybijaj piłkę dla nas.

Nie była pewna, czy używa właściwej terminologii, ale była pewna siebie. To powinno na razie wystarczyć.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Sharpay padała na boisko ze zmęczenia. W życiu się tak nie zmęczyła. Nawet na próbach na Broadway'u. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że jej drużyna przegrała. Czterema punktami.

- Stawiacie duże, chłodzone napoje – powiedziała Ally i usiadła na boisku obok Sharpay. – Dobrze nam poszło.

- Dobrze? Ja jestem z siebie dumna – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i na tę chwilę miała gdzieś Chada Danfortha i całą resztę. W życiu się tak dobrze nie bawiła. No, może na przedstawieniach. Ale poza nimi to właśnie ten mecz sprawił jej największą frajdę.

- Brawo, Evans – Chad podszedł do nich u klapnął po drugiej stronie blondynki. – Dobrze grałaś, jak na amatorkę.

- Och, dziękuję, Danforth – uśmiechnęła się uroczo, a potem położyła na asfalcie.

- Nie złość się. Wynagrodzę ci to kolacją na przykład.

Sharpay spojrzała na Ally, a ta tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie mogę dzisiaj. Ani jutro. W następnym tygodniu w ogóle może być ciężko, ale się zobaczy. Póki co, jak odpocznę, uciekam do domu. Muszę się wyspać na jutro.

W domu po szybkim prysznicu, Sharpay spojrzała na swój telefon. Miała powiadomienie o nowej plotce na „Spectacorze" o sobie. Chętnie weszła w link.

No oczywiście! Znowu plotki o niej i tym cholernym Danforthcie! Czy oni naprawdę nie mieli o czym pisać?

Chyba nie, bo zdjęcie przedstawiało ich jak grali z tymi dzieciakami w kosza. „Czy panna Sharpay Evans pokochała koszykówkę? A może to była jakaś akcja charytatywna? Czy zainteresowanie koszykówką wyniknęło ze spotkania dawnego znajomego ze szkoły, obecnego zawodnika Los Angeles Clippers, Chada Danfortha? Co o tym sądzi Adam Green, narzeczony panny Evans?"

_No świetnie, a jeszcze wczoraj Adam był przekonany, że nienawidzę tego sportu_ – westchnęła z bólem. Dobrze, że chociaż nie dowie się o tym, o jakiego stanu wczoraj doprowadził ją pan sportowiec z Bożej łaski.

„Dzięki mnie znowu o tobie piszą" – przeczytała w esemesie od Chada. Bezczelność!

Nic mu na to nie odpowiedziała. Do końca dnia myślała, co by było, gdyby wtedy się te dzieciaki nie zeszły. Przecież byli tak blisko siebie… Jeszcze miała wtedy o nim takie straszne myśli… Była zła. Musiała przestać o nim myśleć. Tylko dlaczego nie potrafiła?

Chad siedział w hotelu, gdzie przebywał wraz z drużyną. Wyszedł spod prysznica. Dzisiaj nie miał treningu, więc położył się na łóżko, aby odpocząć po dzisiejszym meczu z dzieciakami. Włączył laptopa i wszedł na nowojorską stronę plotkarską. Przeczytał o sobie i Sharpay, a potem wysłał jej esemesa. No, odpowiedzi nie dostał. Gazety też się rozpisują na temat ich romansu. Ciekawe co na to ten cały Adaś. Może robi jej awantury? Wtedy byłoby łatwiej ją zdobyć. Z drugiej strony wkurzył się na samą myśl, że ktoś może na nią krzyczeć. Nie zamierzał pozwalać na to. Musiał się więc dowiedzieć.

Ale Sharpay nie odbierała od niego telefonów.

Następnego dnia oboje byli zajęci swoimi sprawami. On był na treningu, a ona na próbie. Nie mogła się za bardzo skupić na odgrywaniu emocji, ale tekst znała bardzo dobrze.

- Sharpay, ja wiem, że źle o tobie piszą od kilku dni, ale to nie powód, żeby psuć próbę – powiedział reżyser.

- Przepraszam, dobija mnie to.

- Skup się, dziewczyno. Nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało.

- Wcześniej nie oskarżali mnie o zdradę – fuknęła, po czym poszła do swojej garderoby.

Reżyser westchnął i zarządził dziesięciominutową przerwę.

- Cześć, Ryan – przywitała się Sharpay z bratem, kiedy oboje znaleźli się w restauracji na lunchu. – Po prostu umieram – usiadła na krześle i spojrzała na niego. – A u ciebie co tam?

- Jakoś leci – uśmiechnął się i wziął do ręki menu. A potem spojrzał na zegarek.

- Dla mnie na pewno mus owocowy i – Sharpay zaczęła wymieniać, kiedy kelnerka stanęła obok nich. Ryan uśmiechnął się, widząc idącego w ich stronę Chada Danfortha.

- Nie oszczędzasz na jedzeniu, co? – zapytał, siadając między nimi.

Sharpay spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? To ekskluzywny lokal. Dla VIP-ów.

- Przypominam ci, moja droga – pochylił się nad nią – że ja należę właśnie do takich VIP-ów. Jestem zawodnikiem NBI i…

- No błagam, skończ – gestem dłoni nakazała mu się zamknąć.

Starała się unikać pana Danfortha, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy byli sam na sam lub bardzo blisko siebie, miała ochotę po prostu się na niego rzucić. Żaden mężczyzna nie doprowadzał jej do takiego stanu. A on sobie tylko egzystował. W dodatku był aroganckim i zbyt pewnym siebie dupkiem.

- Twój brat mnie zaprosił – Chad przerwał jej przemyślenia.

- Słucham?! – teraz mierzyła złowrogim spojrzeniem Ryana.

- O co ci chodzi? Spotkanie po latach trzeba świętować.

- Bez przerwy?

- Nie wiadomo, kiedy znów się zobaczymy, nie?

Sharpay przewróciła oczami i wróciła do studiowania menu. Nie miała nawet po co się śpieszyć i wyjść z lokalu, ponieważ na „Spectacorze" już są plotki. Na pewno.

- To co, kiedy znowu zagramy w baseballa? – zapytał Chad, a Sharpay znowu przewróciła oczami. Fani sportu, super!

- Zbieram ekipę i możemy w ten weekend.

- Nie będziesz chciał się przygotować?

- Przestańcie – powiedziała twardo i głośno Sharpay, wyciągając dłoń w ich stronę, nakazując tym samym im się zamknąć. – Jeśli zamierzacie gadać tylko o sporcie, to ja wychodzę.

- Wybacz, o czym chciałabyś porozmawiać? – zapytał Chad, uśmiechając się słodko. – Ostatnio dobrze ci szło, grając w kosza.

- Danforth, ja to wiem – odpowiedziała pewna siebie, a potem zabrała się za jedzenie, które przyniosła jej kelnerka.

- A może jednak wpadniesz na nasz meczyk, siostra? Będzie fajnie.

- Wolałabym umrzeć na pustyni.

- Może lepiej nie. Jesteś za ładna i zbyt utalentowana – odezwał się Chad, całkiem poważnie.

- Hm… Dziękuję ci bardzo, ale to też wiem.

- Nie da się jej prawić komplementów, co? – brnął dalej były zawodnik Wildcats, pytając Ryana, ale patrząc na dziewczynę.

- Oj, nie da się – westchnął teatralnie blondyn.

I tak „rozmawiając" ze sobą, minęły im dwie godziny. W końcu Chad musiał lecieć na trening. Im bliżej finału, tym częściej trenuje.

- Dlaczego go tutaj zaprosiłeś? Mieliśmy być sami – zaczęła od razu Sharpay, kiedy Danforth opuścił restaurację.

- A dlaczego nie? Świetnie się dogadujemy wszyscy.

- Może ty i on.

- Ty z nim też. Widziałem te wszystkie posty na „Spectacorze" – poinformował ją Ryan. – Poza tym widzę jak na siebie patrzycie.

- Jak patrzymy? Jakbyśmy chcieli się pozabijać? – prychnęła.

- Nie, jakbyście mieli się na siebie zaraz rzucić i pozrywać ubrania.

Sharpay wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Zwariowałeś. Może masz za mały kapelusz i cię ciśnie w głowę. Masz dziwne pomysły.

- Nie zwariowałem. Ja wiem, co widziałem. Tak patrzeć, to powinnaś na Adama, a nie na Chada.

To powiedziawszy, wstał i ruszył ku drzwiom. Blondynka odwróciła się ku niemu.

- To nie przedstawienie, Ryan. Wracaj tu.

Ale on nawet się nie odwrócił.

Boże, a co jeśli oprócz Ryana widzą to tez inni? W tym też Adam? W sumie odkąd pojawił się Danforth, wszystko jakby się zmieniło. Z drugiej strony nigdy nie była jakoś szczególnie blisko z Adamem. Ryan ma rację, patrzeć w ten sposób powinna na Adama, to on jest jej narzeczonym.

Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, czy go kocha. Ale teraz wiedziała coraz mniej.

Głupi Danforth!

Sharpay wróciła do domu wieczorem, od razu po spotkaniu z bratem i tym idiotą. Adam już był w domu i czekał na nią. Siedział na kanapie i przeglądał gazetę.

- Cześć, kochanie – przywitała się i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Cześć. Musimy pogadać.

- O Danforthcie? Mówiłam ci już, że nie mamy o czym – zirytowała się trochę. Dlaczego on wciąż drążył ten temat?

- Sharpay – zaczął Adam, odkładając gazetę i sprowadzając na nią wzrok. - Ja ci ufam. Jemu nie. Ale myślę, że ty sobie nie ufasz.

- Słucham? Adam, nie wierz w te bzdury, które piszą na „Spectacorze" – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

- Nie wierzę. Ale ja was widziałem. Na balu, w kawiarni, na boisku zanim przyszły dzieciaki – wyjaśnił spokojnie, patrząc jej w oczy.

Jej uśmiech nagle znikł.

- Adam, ja przepraszam, nie wiem jak to się stało…

- Sharpay, ty nie jesteś niczego pewna – mówił dalej. – Powinnaś odpocząć i pomyśleć, czego chcesz. Czy chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub, co tak naprawdę czujesz do Chada Danfortha. W tym czasie lepiej, gdybyś została sama – wstał z miejsca i podszedł do drzwi. – Ja zamieszkam w hotelu…

- Ale Adam…! – Sharpay poderwała się z miejsca i spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

- Zadzwoń, kiedy już będziesz wiedziała co czujesz i czego chcesz – dodał, a potem wyszedł z mieszkania.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na drzwi jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem opadła na sofę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. To dziwne, ale nie płakała. Było jej tylko strasznie przykro. Nie przez jego słowa. Bardziej przez siebie. Czy ona sobie z nim pogrywała? Jeśli tak, to jak mogła być tak podła? Jasne, nazywała się w końcu Sharpay Evans, ale on przecież był jej naprawdę bliski. Jak bliski? Przecież ona go nie kochała jak faceta, tylko jak brata. Dawał jej ciepło, szczęście i nadzieję. Przytulał i pocieszał, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Wytrzymywał z jej humorkami.

A Danforth? Denerwował ją od samego początku. Wkurzał i pociągał. Ale nawet go nie znała. Może widywała w liceum, ale nic poza tym. Byli dla siebie wrogami. Ona wolała przecież jego przyjaciela, który jest wielkim idiotą, woląc tę Gabriellę. Ale teraz to ten cały Troy jej nie obchodził. Jej myśli krążyły ostatnio tylko wokół Danfortha.

Tylko co ona powinna teraz zrobić? Spotkać się z nim, pogadać? I co dalej? Miała mu wyznać, że ją pociąga? Haha, śmieszne.

Podciągnęła nogi do brody. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Powoli zdjęła srebrny pierścionek zaręczynowy i położyła go na stoliku. Tak dziwnie teraz było, kiedy nie miała go na sobie. Ale powinna się przyzwyczaić. Do chodzenia w nim też się przyzwyczaiła.

Spojrzała na wyświetlacz telefonu. Piętnaście nieodebranych połączeń. Siedem od reżysera, trzy od Ryana i pięć od Chada. I te ostatnie właśnie wzrosło o jeden, ponieważ telefon zaczął wibrować (miała wyłączone dźwięki). Chwyciła telefon do ręki i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie odebrać. Ale nie odebrała. Odłożyła komórkę na komodę.

Sharpay nie widziała Chada przez kilka dni. I nie mogła się skupić na premierze, bo cały czas jej myśli krążyły nie tam, gdzie powinny. W końcu zdecydowała się pojechać do hotelu Chada i z nim pogadać. Nie wiedziała dokładnie co ma mu powiedzieć, kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami do jego pokoju (przekupiła recepcjonistkę, żeby mogła wejść).

Kiedy Chad otworzył drzwi (oczywiście wołał, że można wejść, ale Sharpay nie odzywała się), był bardzo zaskoczony, widząc blondynkę.

- Evans? Co ty tu…?

- Sama nie wiem, Danforth, po co tu przyjechałam, do tego strasznego hotelu, w którym braknie ciepłej wody i gdzie jedzenie nie jest godne nawet psa, nie wspominając o niemiłej obsłudze i personelu, i że recepcjoniści są przekupni, kamery same się wyłączają i w ogóle to jest totalny kataklizm, ale przyjechałam, bo…

Reszty nie zdążyła powiedzieć, ponieważ Chad złapał ją w tali, przyciągnął władczo i zaborczo do siebie, a potem namiętnie pocałował.

Sharpay praktycznie od razu przeszła do odwzajemniania pieszczoty. On wciągnął ją do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi, wcześniej zawieszając tabliczkę z napisem „nie przeszkadzać".

- Więc… co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? – zapytał szeptem Chad, kiedy oderwał się od niej. Jej oczy błyszczały, a usta były lekko opuchnięte od pocałunków.

- Pocałuj mnie – poprosiła.

Nie musiała długo czekać. Chad skorzystał z zaproszenia i znowu ją pocałował. Znów namiętnie i z pasją.

Potem zaczęli się rozbierać powoli, poznając swoje ciało. Byli nieśmiali, ale też i pewni, mimo że oboje znali ciało płci przeciwnej. Teraz czuli się trochę jak dzieciaki przed swoim pierwszym razem. Ale im się to podobało.

Chad całował każdy skrawek jej ciała, smakował ją, podczas kiedy ona albo drapała go po plecach, albo mierzwiła mu tę szopę na głowie.

Skończyli po jakiejś godzinie, Sharpay wtuliła się w niego, a on objął ją ramieniem w pasie. No, to się nazywa odpoczynek przed meczem!

- Już wiem, czego chcę – wyznała nagle panna Evans.

- Myślałem, że wszystko, czego chciałaś, już masz.

- Nie zupełnie. Zamierzam zerwać zaręczyny z Adamem. Nie chcę go dalej oszukiwać.

- O… I co dalej? – zaczął głaskać po głowie.

- No nie wiem. Może zacznę się umawiać z takim jednym.

- Jakim jednym?

- No takim. Gra w NBA.

- Och, mam być zazdrosny?

- Powinieneś – zaśmiała się.

- Nie pozwolę, żeby mi cię odebrał! To jak, pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?

- No nie wiem, nie wiem… - uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Dobrze, pójdę – pocałowała go czule.

- To dobrze. Bo należymy do siebie, Evans. Kocham cię, Sharpay.


End file.
